


i would fall from grace (just to touch your face)

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Demons, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fingering, I am so sorry, M/M, Priests, hehe :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Father Kim Wonshik gets a nightly visit from a stranger and maybe... he doesn't know how to identify danger when he sees one.





	i would fall from grace (just to touch your face)

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah this is kim wonshik's fault anyway imagine mullet wonshik with wire rimmed glasses thank u have fun and have a good nut

“Great weather today, eh, Father Kim?”

Kim Wonshik, or more preferably called Father Kim, looks away from the flowers he was tending to see a teenager holding a weaved basket next to him.

“Oh, Sanghyuk,” he greets after the small surprise, “good to you see on a Saturday morning.”

The teenager reaches for his hand, and Wonshik wordlessly holds his hand against the top of Sanghyuk’s head, “bless you.”

“My father made me come here to bring you this,” Sanghyuk says after Wonshik was finished giving his blessing, and he presents the basket. “He made too much for lunch, so he wanted to share you a portion.

“It’s my father’s own bulgogi recipe with kimchi,” he continues as Wonshik takes the basket, looking at its contents with interest, “it’s really good! He said he hopes you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Wonshik tells him with a small smile, “your father’s a good man, Sanghyuk. Give him my blessings.”

“… How are you enjoying the country life? Father Kim’s more used to the city, right?”

“It is quieter,” the priest answers, turning away as he returns to tending the church flowers again, “but it’s a great change; fresher air, less noise pollution, the stars are actually visible, friendly townsfolk… It’s only been a good five months but I feel so at home already.”

“What’s the city like?” It’s no surprise Sanghyuk would ask him something as such, as most of the people here haven’t stepped much outside the village unless it was for an emergency.

“Would you like to go there sometime? Seoul, perhaps?” Wonshik gives him another grin, as he pushes his wire-rimmed glasses up. “It’s an eccentric city. Loud music, bright pictures, famous good-looking idols… You’ll never feel alone.”

“Maybe for college… Hongbin hyung dreams of it too…”

“God will find a way to make it come true,” Wonshik reassures him, gesturing to the stone building behind him, “as long as you come to him, he’ll come to you too.”

“Thanks, Father Kim,” with a smile, Sanghyuk bows briefly. “I better be off now, only the devil knows how my parents will run my ear off if I don’t return sooner before lunch. See you soon, Father!”

 _Such a sweet boy_ , Wonshik comments to himself as he watches the teenager go off, _coming from such a sweet family, too. Perhaps I’ll greet his father and his husband after the morning sermon tomorrow._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To say Father Kim Wonshik is popular with the townsfolk is an understatement.

Even more since he came from Seoul, people of all ages already welcomed him and greeted him with a curious interest.

The country life was hard to adjust to, at first, since he wasn’t used to sleeping with bugs chirping right outside his chamber’s window, that there’s no such thing as heaters, nor even a Wi-Fi connection. (The most he can get is his mobile data’s flaky signal, and even then he can barely watch a 144p video on YouTube.)

He does go out to the city at least once a week, however, just to stock up on his needs and attend business or meet friends. The first time he returned to Seoul after being so used in the quiet countryside, he was almost overwhelmed by the city he grew up in.

While he enjoys his short stays in the city, he encourages everyone he knows to try visiting him sometime, take a break from the busy city life. (Nobody has visited him so far, though, and Wonshik wonders if they’re just too busy to take a vacation, too judgemental to stay with a bunch of untrendy folks, or they just hate him too much.)

It’s not like the town gets a lot of visitors, either.

He was the only one in the past few months to actually stay permanently (or as permanent he can get), most of the time they just get tourists; tourists who check out their rundown church because it’s one of the very few churches in South Korea and maybe sometimes their colourful flower fields. They don’t stay too long, however, as by the end of the day they might not even bother lodging in the town inn.

So really, by just a breath and the words ‘Father Wonshik’, it's enough to send the town buzzing about their favoured pastor.

(Wonshik finds it so endearing and thanks the heavens every day for it.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s busy doing his evening prayers when a knock on the heavy parish doors interrupts him.

Wonshik tears his gaze to the gold clock that was hanging by the wall, and it’s definitely too late for it to be anyone to visit the church. He hurries to the door anyway, his robes swishing in a flurry.

Deftly, his fingers unlock the church doors, and he sees a man who’s definitely almost as tall as him clad in a cloak. He doesn’t seem like one of the villagers, as Wonshik doesn’t know anyone who could be as tall as him.

“Can I come in?” The stranger asks quickly; Wonshik doesn’t recognise his voice either.

When the priest doesn’t answer, the man tries to press forward, “please,” he strains his voice, almost whining, “it’s raining hard.”

 _It is?_ It may be dark, but Wonshik can tell if it’s raining or not-

As if on cue, rain suddenly pours down from the skies above, some raindrops getting into Wonshik’s eyes that causes him to try blinking it away. When his vision is less blurry again, somehow, he can finally see the stranger’s face clearer; before it was shadowed, but now the dim church lights have illuminated his face softly.

Maybe Wonshik just doesn’t know how to identify danger when he sees one.

“Come in,” he chokes out, swinging the door wooden door open to let the stranger in. As the stranger’s face comes into more light, the less light Wonshik starts to feel leaving his body.

“What brings you here? I don’t quite believe I’ve seen you before,” Wonshik stutters, his eyes still focused on watching the stranger’s a little too plump lips part open to answer him.

“I’m a tourist,” the other says, lips playing a smile as he breathes in the church’s scent.

“This late at night?”

“Never too late to visit, right, Father?” He watches as the stranger pulls his cloak off, and Wonshik holds himself back from breathing so loudly. “May I hang this somewhere?”

“Just… Just place it on one of the pews,” the pastor gestures to the wooden benches, “you can find it easily since there’s not a lot of them, anyway.”

As he moves, Wonshik can now see that he’s wearing a white oversized shirt and under it is a pair of khaki knee-length shorts, and Wonshik can see all the skin of his legs’ glory. His hair is dripping wet from the rain, and judging from the lighting, it’s a dirty blond.

“I’m sorry for asking, but why come here?” Wonshik finally asks after he finished staring weirdly at him, “as I’m aware of, the inn is still open around this time.”

“Oh?” He looks at Wonshik with his damn, plump lips parted again, and in all places holy, Wonshik feels like he needs a holy water bath. “It’s raining quite hard, though. I think I’ll just stay the night here.”

“I can lend you an umbrella, if you want-“

“It’s fine, Father,” the stranger waves him off, already walking past him and starts looking around the church, “it’s been a while since I’ve entered a church, too. Maybe I’ll be more… Favoured, if I go to churches more often.”

“Well that’s not good,” the priest tells him with a frown, watching his every move as he looks at the saints and flowers decorated in the building. Small as it is, it’s a beauty in the inside and that’s mostly why Wonshik actually fell in love on this the church, “will you stay longer? I have a morning and evening sermon tomorrow. Maybe you can… Catch up on your prayers.”

“So you are the pastor,” there it is again, a cheeky smile, “you don’t exactly look much like one, save for the cross you’re sporting.”

“Is there a visual requirement on how a priest must look like?”

“No, no. Forgive me if I offended you, Father. I just find you too attractive to be someone married to God.”

Wonshik actually opens his mouth to say something, between phrases of astonishment and surprise, when the other man calls for him again.

“Who is this saint, Father?” He hears him call out, all the way from the altar that Wonshik finds himself almost stumbling in his shoes to get to him.

“That’s- That’s Saint Bernadette,” Wonshik answers with a slight short of breath, “the patron saint of illness and poverty.”

“She’s beautiful,” he hears him respond, and Wonshik breathes out a ‘yeah’ before he catches himself. How he hopes the stranger will think he’s talking about the saint.

“I’m sorry, have I told you my name yet?”

“Oh no, no- You haven’t, sir-“

“Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan,” how adorably he says it and how much Wonshik wants to bury his face in his hands, “without the sir, please. I think I’m too young for that!”

“I’m… The priest of this church,” his hands don’t know where to go, mechanically moving around him as if a malfunctioning robot. “Kim Wonshik, but Father Kim will do.”

“Father Kim…” the other slowly says, almost like a whisper. Even then, one of the altar candles goes out as if someone just blew on it.

Like human instinct, Wonshik starts backing away as Jaehwan starts advancing on him on small, quiet steps.

“You know,” he starts to say, eyes glinting as another candle goes out. Only one left and the chandelier candles, “you are _really_ too attractive to be married to someone as disputable like a god.”

This time, all the chandelier candles go out, even when there’s no wind inside that will, in any way put them out. He stepped back until his back hits the podium – the podium where he does his sermons.

“Aren’t you… Bored? Lonely, perhaps,” the final candle goes out, and Wonshik couldn’t see a single thing in this cold darkness. There’s sweat forming on his neck, and he’s quite sure it’s not because of the non-existing heat.

He’s breathing heavily, deep breaths as he feels Jaehwan’s hands on him, travelling downwards and upwards in smooth movements.

“Oh, do you mind the darkness?”

Wonshik shakes his head, but he barely manages to croak out a no. Maybe Jaehwan took pity in him, anyway, and the candle near the podium lights up instead. It’s barely enough light, but it’s enough to help Wonshik see him.

Nothing changed, contradicting his anxiety that this man would’ve changed or something in the darkness. Just… Something new about his eyes that’s pulling him… And those plump, plump lips that he’s been staring at for too long since earlier…

“Like my eyes?” Jaehwan actually giggles, hair bouncing along at every movement of his head now that it’s questionably dry, “I’ve been told they’re quite… Eye-catching.”

Still, the priest doesn’t say anything, on the precipice of grunting and melting as he feels the other’s hand slither up his neck and touch his nape.

“Your long hair makes you so hot,” he comments, fingers feeling the strands, “priests with mullets just makes me _so_ hard.” And as if to prove his point, he grinds his crotch against Wonshik’s. “Your glasses too… They make me want to… _Sin_.”

When Wonshik doesn’t reply, Jaehwan follows his eyes and sees that he’s been staring at his lips this whole time.

“You want a taste?” He doesn’t even bother waiting, as he knows the glimmer in the priest’s eyes is enough of an answer, and just surges forward to catch his lips

 _Oh, sweet, sweet_ , Wonshik holds back a moan as he finally tastes his lips, hungrily kissing back as he feels all his desires spilling over and manifesting in his veins.

“Look at you, Father,” Jaehwan snickers at him, one of his hands cupping Wonshik’s cheek almost tenderly, “you’re acting like you haven’t been fed for so long. So hungry, aren’t you?”

Wordlessly, Wonshik just pulls on his arm, and somehow Jaehwan immediately knew what he was asking for. Their mouths meet once again, tongues hotly swirling in desperation as Wonshik licks and licks for more. He nips on Jaehwan’s lips, too soft and cushiony that when he pulls away he can already see it starting to bruise.

“Let me… Taste you more,” without tearing his eyes from the pastor’s, he swiftly falls to his knees, still in that oversized shirt that really could’ve fooled anybody that he’s nobody but an innocent tourist.

His hands fiddle under Wonshik’s robes, easily finding his slack’s zipper, the sound of it being pulled down echoing in the quietness of the church.

“How long has it been since someone touched you, Father?” Jaehwan asks him with eyes full of delight, hand snaking up and down just to make him a little harder than he already is. “Such a shame that nobody will really get their hands on such a delicious cock like this.”

Just like that, Jaehwan takes all of him, Wonshik feeling the tip of his cock hitting the back of the other’s throat and even then Jaehwan is showing no signs of gagging. He can feel Jaehwan’s nose nudging against his crotch, his face completely buried in even after the length and thickness of his dick.

“Fuck-“ Wonshik can already feel his sins weighing down on him, his hands helplessly pulling against Jaehwan’s blond hair as he feels his tongue pressing against his slit. Jaehwan is- He’s simply too talented for this- _Fuck_ \- It’s too soon and he’s feeling his knees shaking when the other pulls off.

There’s precum dripping down the side of Jaehwan’s mouth, and Wonshik watches with intent as his pink tongue darts out to lick it back up.

“You…” The priest begins to mumble under his breath, “you’re a fucking demon…”

“Oh?” Jaehwan grins at him cheekily, his eyes glinting yellow briefly before returning back to normal, “you’re only getting that now?”

He gives one last kiss to Wonshik’s dick, before he stands up again. This time, however, he didn’t expect Wonshik to pull him and switch their places so now he’s the one being held against the podium.

“You’re gonna drive me mad, you know that?” The priest mutters against his ear, heavily rubbing his cock to the clothed front of Jaehwan’s shorts, “you’ve got me so hard and worked up… I can feel my sins crawling my skin.”

Jaehwan must’ve tried to answer, as he suddenly yelps when Wonshik starts kissing down his neck and biting his collarbones. His skin feels like it’s on fire, every mark he sees he’s leaving ignites him to leave even more.

“Are you enjoying this? Making me snap right here in front of the holy altar?”

“Father,” Jaehwan merely calls, making Wonshik look up from his chest, “I want your cock, Father.”

“Such a sinful mouth,” Wonshik grunts as he kisses Jaehwan deeply again, his hand distractedly unbuttoning his shorts and haphazardly pulling it down until all that’s left is Jaehwan’s oversized shirt. His dick is just as hard, trembling at every bare minimum contact it makes against Wonshik’s hand.

“Look at it,” he coos as he takes it in his hand, rubbing the slit so gently, “it’s so happy to see me.”

“Fuck me,” Jaehwan demands as Wonshik starts pumping it, just to tease him a little bit. “Please, _Father_ , fuck me.”

“You don’t deserve to be fucked,” with a tut, Wonshik presses two fingers in Jaehwan’s mouth, feeling him sucking him in just like how he did with his cock. “You’ve sinned, and you deserve to be punished.” He presses his fingers in more, almost choking him; but as always, Jaehwan barely makes a noise and just runs his tongue along the skin of his fingers.

“Your mouth really is made for sucking,” he continues to go on, watching carefully as Jaehwan takes another finger in his mouth, “demons sure  are designed for desires, huh?”

Only when he’s satisfied he takes his spit-slicked fingers out, dripping wet, and Jaehwan’s lips are inviting him in once more.

Easily baited, he kisses him again, distracting him from the finger that’s just brushing against his entrance.

“Quiet now, baby,” Wonshik whispers to his lips, before finally inserting one in and Jaehwan’s warmth welcoming him. It slides in easily, as if his finger isn’t the first thing that entered him today.

“Aren’t you quite loose,” he comments as he starts thrusting it at a slow pace, “you took a cock up your ass before you got here, didn’t you?”

“N _nn_ -no,” Jaehwan puffs out, controlling his breathing as he writhes in Wonshik’s hold, “just- Just fingered myself.”

“Well I be damned if you did take a cock earlier,” the pastor goes on anyway, adding another finger without warning. “Your ass only deserves one cock and that cock is mine. Understood?”

When Jaehwan makes no noise, he gives him one especially hard thrust that causes the other to moan loudly and echo against the walls. “ _Yes Father!_ ”

“Fucking slut… You can’t even hold yourself back in church,” Wonshik starts scissoring his fingers, feeling Jaehwan’s walls around. “Shit, you’re so warm,” he groans as he takes Jaehwan’s lips again, picking up the pace along and starts aiming closer to his prostate.

“Fuck- _Fuck_!” Jaehwan yells out as Wonshik inserts a third one, not bothering to wait for him to adjust and just starts brutally pumping his fingers. “Please, Father, I want your cock- I need-“

“You’re insatiable,” the other chides, completely pulling out his fingers. He turns Jaehwan to his front, his ass facing him and he watches in satisfaction at how he’s clenching at nothing. “Look at it, it’s winking. Can’t live without a dick in you, can you?”

“Father, please. Fuck me, _please_ …” The rest of Jaehwan’s words drown out as Wonshik enters him raw, pounding hard and not giving him a second to even breathe.

“Is this it? Is this what you want? A priest’s cock?” Wonshik has Jaehwan pressed against the wood of the podium, the podium where he tells his sermons, where he reads his holy texts. “A demon taking a priest’s cock in front of the holy altar for all the saints to see?”

“Harder- _Harder_ , Father,” Jaehwan all but keens, meeting back his thrusts as he grips the wood weakly as his body goes numb.

“You’ll take what I give you,” Wonshik tells him as he pulls on his sweaty blonde hair, barely seeing the expressions his been making that he’s clearly missing out on.

Without another word, he pulls out, turning him around, before grabbing Jaehwan by the hips and making him ride his dick standing up.

“Maybe this will get you to shut up,” he barely seethes until Jaehwan grabs him for a kiss, having Wonshik swallow all his moans as he takes his cock even deeper. He feels Jaehwan’s fingers tangling in his hair, pulling all his long strands down the nape of his neck before helplessly latching down his back.

“Feels… Feels so good…” The priest hears him mumble, cherry bruised lips spilling out all these little gasps and noises that just swim in Wonshik’s ears.

“Yeah? You love it? You love taking my cock?”

“Y-Yes Father!” Jaehwan’s voice pitches up by the last syllable as Wonshik changes the angle, hitting his prostate dead on. His hands weakly search for purchase on the other’s back, nails digging against his skin and unintentionally leaving scratches. Somehow, he still manages to grin when he hears Wonshik hiss in his ears.

“Wanna fuck you all night long, baby,” he gruffly says, already losing rhythm as he’s so close to his release, “your hole is just made for me to fuck.”

“Please-“ Jaehwan just begs, numbly kissing Wonshik as his cock just goes deeper and deeper inside him. “Wanna cum, Father, _please_.”

“Do you deserve that? I don’t think you do.”

“No- Please! _Please, please_ -“ He starts chanting, each plea hiking up a volume as Wonshik increases his pace, all the heat in crotch already becoming too much.

“You’ll cum untouched,” the pastor just groans, having his dick fully seated inside Jaehwan and his bundle of nerves completely being stimulated as he so simply circles his hips until he finally cums inside him. “ _Fuck_ … You feel that? That’s my mark of ownership in your ass. Only I can make you feel this full.”

Jaehwan can feel the warmth gushing inside him, and with Wonshik’s words coaxing him, it doesn’t take him too long either to spurt between their bellies, decorating their skin in the dark with filthy white.

He tries catching his breath, but Wonshik has other plans, and places him on the podium. Soundlessly, he pulls Jaehwan’s legs apart and buries his face between his thighs, so eagerly licking all the cum that’s slowly trickling out of his hole.

“Ah- _Father_!” Jaehwan helplessly starts pulling at his hair again, squirming at each lick that passes over his sensitive entrance. He can feel him sucking and the cum gushing out of him, grinding back on Wonshik’s tongue. All it takes is Wonshik to press his tongue inside to make Jaehwan cum again, his voice wantonly bouncing off the walls of the church as he moans.

Only then the priest pulls away with a smile, and Jaehwan finally lights up all the candles, once again illuminating everything.

They both don’t say a word, only Jaehwan pulling his robes for another kiss and suck all the cum that’s left on Wonshik’s tongue.

“You never let me have all of your cum,” Jaehwan complains when they pull away, licking whatever leftover cum’s around the other’s lips. “Last time you told me you’d make me drink it all but you still gulped most of it this time.”

“Sorry, Jaehwannie,” Wonshik just nuzzles himself against Jaehwan’s cheeks, loving the feeling of heat by his skin, “remind me to, next time.”

“Next time better be back at your chambers again,” he hears Jaehwan go off anyway, “my back hurts from all this wood."

“Whose idea was it to fuck in the altar?”

“You’re the worst priest in the world.”

“It takes one to know one, demon.”

Jaehwan just pinches both of his cheeks in childishness, pulling at his skin until he gets satisfied.

“You know it doesn’t hurt when you do that.”

“I hate you. I’m going back to the underworld, find a new boyfriend.”

“Would you? Where else in the underworld would you find a demon disguised as a priest and then fuck you in an altar?” Even if Wonshik’s saying this so casually, Jaehwan can feel the heavy possessiveness on his hand as it holds him firmly.

“You’re so bad at acting, by the way,” he adds, enjoying the scandalous expression Jaehwan makes, “you can’t just tell someone it’s raining before making it rain.”

“Ugh, it was just you.”

“And the cloak? Nobody in their actual right mind will trust a stranger like that, especially in a small village like this where everyone knows everyone.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“And you got into the action way too soon. Anybody would've ran if you actually started advancing on them like that.”

Groaning, Jaehwan buries his head on Wonshik's shoulders, his boyfriend just running his mouth off on how bad he is on acting human.

“Just say you were too horny and wanted a dick in you and go, you know. You rushed it wa _aaaa_ y too fast.”

“You’re so _ooooo_ annoying,” he mocks his tone back, maybe try riling him up and go for another round (and hopefully in his quarters) instead of another lecture on how a human brain works.

“Those don’t work on me anymore, Lee Jaehwan. I know what you _exactly_ want.”

“Do you now?” A grin starts to form by Jaehwan’s lips, his hand pulling Wonshik closer again for another kiss. The distance between them almost gone until-

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

As if to agree with him, Jaehwan’s stomach grumbles, even louder from all his moans since earlier.

“… Maybe.”

Chuckling, Wonshik finally pulls him off the podium, making a sour face from all the dried cum left on their bellies.

“You know, a shower seems a better idea first.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Shikkie?”

It’s when they’re in the quietness of Wonshik’s chambers that Jaehwan decides to open his mouth again.

His boyfriend barely grunts, only pulling him closer as they share as much warmth demons can emit.

“Do you think that the people have caught on that… You _know_ … You’re not a normal priest.”

Wonshik pokes an eye open, seeing Jaehwan’s face with mild concern, before amusedly breathing out a laugh.

“Sure, I tell them I have business to attend to every week. Tell them I go to Seoul, or something,” he mumbles, sleepiness making his words rumble, “I do sometimes go to Seoul for fun… But you know that most of the time I just spend my time in there to feed myself or lest I go hungry in this damned village.”

“You like it here though.”

“Mm, I do. Keeps me from being bored.”

“Then why don’t you take souls from here instead? It’ll tire you out less.”

“It’s a small village, anyone can tell if someone showered for the day or not, what more when someone just goes missing overnight?”

Jaehwan gives him a pout, and Wonshik finally succeeded tonight in resisting the bait.

“Besides,” he continues, yawning after, “they give me homemade food. It doesn’t fill me up like it does with them, but it’s better than nothing. You tried the bulgogi earlier, right?”

“That was good…”

“See? S’not so bad.”

 

“Okay but, how will you explain in your sermon tomorrow that there's a demon cum stain on your podium?”

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA CRYYY IM GONNA BURN NEXT TIME I STEP INSIDE A CHURCH JKNGKGNKJGNKJN
> 
> thank u HESSETH <3333333 LOVE U <333333333 MWAH MWAH <3333333
> 
> im still stuck shellshocked at myself from writing this im so sorry 
> 
> anw the swiftie came out the title is from her song don't blame me hehehe
> 
> i changed twitter @s (again) !!! thank u ren for giving me this gem : )
> 
> follow me! @[Ieejaehwans](https://mobile.twitter.com/Ieejaehwans)
> 
> lemme kno what u think hehehe <3


End file.
